Puppy Love
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It's Bella's birthday and Jacob is making sure she gets the best birthday present ever. (A cute little one-shot I randomly thought up.)


Puppy Love

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Puppy Love

Bella sighed as she stared out of the window of her bedroom, staring up at the gloomy sky. It was her twenty-second birthday and while she was happy that she was blessed to see another birthday, she couldn't help but feel sad about it. She was getting older, and even though she was young, she couldn't help but feel old. She was in the prime of her life, and all she could do was brood, something she was exceptionally good at. Then again, maybe she wasn't excited about this birthday because all of the excitement came the previous year when she turned twenty-one. It had been exciting and fun, and Billy had let her indulge in his moonshine—much to Charlie's chagrin—but that was last year. Now it was this year, she was a year older, and it wasn't exciting anymore to be in her early twenties.

"Maybe if I don't think about it, it'll just be a regular day," Bella murmured to herself.

Her cell phone vibrated on her nightstand and she went to go answer it. Picking it up she looked at who sent her a text message and couldn't help but smile. Her boyfriend of three years, Jacob Black, had texted her to wish her 'good morning' and to wish her 'happy birthday'. Of course, Jacob wouldn't forget her birthday, and would wish her 'happy birthday' regardless of anything. She remembered how when she had turned twenty, everyone seemed to have forgotten it, including Charlie. But Jacob, that amazing young man, didn't miss a beat and threw her an impromptu birthday celebration in his garage set up with warm soda, chips, and cupcakes. He had even gotten some silly party hats for them to wear just for the hell of it. The gesture had been so sweet, and Bella loved him for it. That had also been the night she told him that she loved him, Jacob happily kissing her breathless in response.

Before she could respond to the text message, her cell began buzzing in her hand, alerting to a phone call. Seeing the caller was Jacob she answered the call and said, "Hey Jake."

_"Happy birthday, Bells!" _Jacob greeted happily.

Giggling Bella said, "Thanks. What's up?"

_"Well, I figured you were probably brooding about your birthday, and I'm calling to make sure you don't." _

"You know me so well. But you can't keep me from brooding if you're not here."

_"Which is why I'm on my way over to your house right now. Also, I can give you your birthday gift."_

Bella blinked in surprise. "I didn't ask for anything for my birthday, Jake."

Jacob chuckled in response. _"I know, but I wanted to get you something, anyway. Also, I got Charlie to come over early this morning to approve it and he did. You're going to love it Bells, I promise."_

"Wait a minute, what kind of present needed to be approved?"

_"I'll see you in a little bit, Bella."_

"Jake!" Bella called, but looked at her cell when Jacob hung up on her.

Putting her phone down she wondered what kind of present her boyfriend was bringing her. Deciding she'd better be ready to greet him, she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. Whatever this present was, it better be worth the vagueness of it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Bella was coming down the stairs freshly showered and dressed in light blue skinny jeans that hugged her behind wonderfully and a white spaghetti strap crop top, white Converses on her feet and her long hair up in a messy bun. Right when she stepped off the stairs, there was a knock on the door. Walking to the front door she opened it and smiled upon seeing Jacob standing in the door way. Jacob grinned at her in return and wrapped her up in a warm, close hug. He bent down to claim her lips in a sweet kiss before saying softly, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Bella whispered before kissing him again. Pulling away she playfully poked him in his muscular chest before asking just as playfully, "How does it feel to be dating a cougar now?"

"You should have asked me that last year when you officially turned twenty-one." Jacob laughed as Bella hit him in his arm before hugging her close again. "But I love you anyway, and you're in no way a cougar. And you're tempting me with that outfit, honey. Then again, you tempt me on any given day." Jacob gave her a flirtatious smirk following his words.

Bella smiled before asking, "So what's this present you got me? You were pretty vague about it, especially considering you asked Charlie about it. So tell me, what is it?"

Jacob took Bella's hand and had her follow him to his car. Stopping at the car he said, "Close your eyes, honey."

Bella quirked an eyebrow before closing her eyes as told. She listened to Jacob open the car door, then followed by some shuffling. That didn't peak her interest at all, but the little whine that followed did. Her eyebrows scrunching together she said, "Jake?"

She frowned further when she felt something sniffing her cheek before a warm tongue reached out and licked her. Jumping in surprise Bella's eyes flew open, and she came face to face with the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. It was a little, adorable…

"Puppy!" Bella squealed, a happy grin spreading across her face as she gently took the tiny dog from Jacob and held him close. The puppy, a Siberian Husky, licked Bella as she cuddled him, his little tail wagging excitedly.

Jacob grinned as he watched them interact before saying, "Happy birthday, Bells."

Bella smiled up at her boyfriend and said, "Thank you, Jake! He's perfect, and so cute! Where'd you get him?"

"The shelter. They were going to euthanize him if someone didn't adopt him soon, and I couldn't let them do that to the little guy. And then I thought that maybe he'd be happy with you and you'd love to have him."

"Of course, I would. Who would want to euthanize this precious little thing?" The brunette nuzzled the Husky pup once again before looking into his little blue eyes and saying, "I'm going to take care of you from now on, and daddy Jacob will help out too."

Jacob gave his girlfriend a shocked expression. "Daddy? Bella, what do you mean by calling me 'daddy'?"

Bella ignored Jacob as she walked back inside with her new puppy, cooing and cuddling him as she did. Jacob stared after her for a while before shaking his head and getting the puppy carrier, dog bed, dog food, food and water bowls, and toys that he had bought out of the car. As he walked inside the Swan house and to the living room, he chuckled seeing Bella lying in the floor and playing with the puppy, her sweet giggles filling the air. He knew he made the right decision in getting Bella the best gift ever, one that she would absolutely love. And the puppy loved Bella, too.

* * *

Later that night Bella laid in bed with her new puppy, which she named Teddy, while reading a book. Teddy was cuddled up next to her and was dozing, having tired himself out from playing with his new owner and making himself familiar with his new home. Charlie had also taken an immediate liking to Teddy and Bella was so happy that he did. She had originally put Teddy in his new bed at the foot of her bed, but he whimpered and whined while pawing at her leg that she had had hanging over the side, wanting to be next to her and sleep next to her; she hadn't been able to say no. Bella loved Teddy so much already and was going to treasure him forever.

Her cell phone buzzed on her nightstand, alerting her of an incoming call. Picking it up she saw it was Jacob and she immediately answered it. Holding it to her ear she said, "Hey, Jake."

_"Hey Bells. I'm just calling to wish you 'goodnight' and 'happy birthday' once more," _Jacob said. _"And I'm glad you liked Teddy."_

"I absolutely love and adore him. I feel like I'm already showering him with the same puppy love he's giving me."

Jacob chuckled in her ear in amusement, causing Bella to laugh with him. The two of them spoke a little longer until Bella yawned into the phone, letting Jacob know that she was tired. When the yawn passed she said, "Well, I'm tired and am going to sleep now."

_"Alright. Good night, honey. I love you and sleep well."_

"I love you, too. Sleep well, my love. And Teddy wants me to tell his daddy Jacob 'goodnight' as well."

_"Bells, I am not his dad."_

"Of course you are."

_"Fine, but that means you're his mother."_

"Of course I am. I thought that was clear the moment you gave him to me."

Jacob laughed in amusement, Bella laughing with him. It was pretty humorous to call themselves parents to a puppy, but she was happy to do so.

The two of them wished each other 'goodnight' once more before Bella ended the phone call and set her cell phone aside, making sure it was plugged in to charge. Setting her book that she had been reading aside, she turned her lamp off and snuggled into her covers, pulling Teddy close to her. Nuzzling his little head she whispered, "Good night, Teddy; I love you."

Teddy peeped his little sleepy eyes opened to look at his mistress before pressing his wet nose against her cheek, giving it a small lick before settling back down to sleep. Bella giggled softly before placing a kiss on his head and settling down to sleep, a happy smile on her face. Jacob had given her the best birthday gift ever, and she loved the puppy, just like how she loved him.


End file.
